Protector Zim
by Draconicscribe32
Summary: I know Zim in this story isn't as he would be, but I wanted him to be the good guy for once. But at least I'm having GIR be himself. I also wanted to embarrass Dib, just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Zim sat in his chair and stared at the monitor in front of him, reading the Irken symbols as his worst fears were realized. It had been a whole year since he had found out that his old masters, the Almighty Tallest, had sent him to Earth as a way of banishment. Four years in their service, four years of trying to gain their favor, and this is what he gets. But now was not the time to think of such hardships. After getting to know some of the humans of this world, Zim began to grow fond of his new home. Soon he began to act and sound like a human.

Zim looked over his hands at the two strands of DNA that was on one of the monitors, still surprised at what he was seeing. Both strands, one human, the other Irken, were so alike that it appeared that humans and Irkens where compatible. "This isn't good." He said to no one in particular. He was expecting them to be similar, but not by this much. Realizing what he had to do, Zim called his faithful, yet dim witted servant. "GIR!" He yelled, and just as he did, a small robot fell from a high place on to its face. When it jumped to its feet, eyes glowing red, it saluted Zim. "GIR, we have a problem," Zim got out of his chair and walked up to GIR who, as Zim talked to him, eyes began to turn from red to teal.

"Oh no." GIR said with a frown. "You found a bad thing in you."

"No GIR." Zim said not wanting to know what he meant by that. He pointed to the monitors as he continued, "As you can clearly see, this is the problem."

"What are they?" GIR said excitedly.

"They are two strands of..." Zim began only to be interrupted by GIR.

"What are they?"

"Two strands of..."

"What are they?"

"Two strands of DNA!" He said finally. As soon as he was sure GIR stopped talking, he continued. "As you can clearly see, the two strands look similar. Except for this piece," he points to a small fragment of both strands, "these parts are what effects appearance. Do you know what this means?" GIR thought for a moment, trying to understand things, only to smile and shook his head. "It means that if the Tallest were to get their hands on this information, they would turn Earth into a breeding farm."

"Is that good or bad?" GIR was genuinely confused.

"Bad GIR, very bad." Zim turned back to his little servant. "This planet is our home, and I refuse to let those tall freaks take away our home." Walking up to the computer, Zim pushed a few buttons and had the data placed into a human portable storage device called a USB flash drive. When the download was complete, Zim erased the data from his computer completely. Taking the drive in his hand, Zim knew only one person that he could trust with this information. Too bad that person wanted to reveal Zim's true identity. Knowing he had no other option, Zim began to leave his lab. "Come GIR. We must go and talk to the only human who can help us."

"Who's that?" GIR asked as he caught up to his master.

Zim didn't know if he would regret it, but right now it was his only choice. "We're going to see Dib."

Gaz Membrane sat on the couch in the living room of her house, playing online with a group of friends she had against some noob kids who she didn't even know. Even though she was pwning all of them, she was still a little preoccupied. It had been three months since she had kissed Zim, and she had wondered if it was too soon. She knew that Zim wasn't human. As a kid she thought he was just plain weird. But when she just started middle-school, she had come to school earlier then she thought, and saw him standing behind the building without his wig and contact lenses. It was a surprise to her to find out that her idiotic brother was right. But what surprised her more was how she couldn't stop thinking about it. She stopped just as a bullet whizzed by her game avatar's head. "Who the hell did that?" She almost yelled into her headset. Hearing someone snickering, possibly the kid who tried to snipe her, she switched her character's weapons from her trusty battle rifle to her rocket launcher. Aiming it towards where the bullet came from, she smiled and said, "Hasta la Vista, you son of a bitch." After she fired, the voice began to repeatedly shout, "Oh shit!" And just before the rocket hit home, someone knocked on the front door. "Door," she yelled over the sound of the explosion. Soon her dad, Professor Membrane, came walking into the living room.

Opening the door, Professor Membrane spoke in his usual powerful tone. "Greetings. How may I help you?" Gaz didn't hear who it was due to the fact the person was talking quietly, but she didn't care. She was busying herself by hunting down the kid who tried to kill her. "Dib!" Professor Membrane called up the stairs. "One of your friends from school is here to talk to you."

Gaz turned to look at her dad and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Dib doesn't have any friends..." It was then that her voice failed her. Standing in the middle of the entryway, was Zim and that little, green robot-dog he called GIR. "Zim?" She couldn't hold back the surprise in her voice. Her attention was pulled away from him when her team kept calling her name. "Sorry guys, something's come up." They all let out a moan of grief. "Good luck, and gang up on that noob that tried to snipe me." As soon as they answered, she turned off the game console and turned back to Zim. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see your brother." He replied simply, trying to avoid eye contact with her, the memory of Gaz's kiss still fresh in his head. "I have something that I need him to see."

"I see." Gaz didn't mean to sound let down. It's just she hoped that he came to see her. But at the same time, she was glad to hear that he wasn't here for her. Knowing that she needed to say something, she tried to bring up what happened the day before summer. "Listen Zim," Gaz said after a minute of silence, "I was wondering if we could talk about what happened that day. You know," her face began to turn red, "when we kissed." Before Zim could answer, his name was shouted from the top of the stairs.

"ZIM!" Turning to the stairs, Zim saw Dib standing there with a surprised look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Zim put his hands up as a gesture of peace. "I'm only here to talk, Dib," he said, "nothing more."

"Talk about what?" Zim, cautiously, pulled the flash drive out of his pocket, and handed it to Dib. "What is this?" Dib asked.

"Quite possibly," Zim explained, "something that would make this planet valuable to the Tallest." Zim saw the suspicion that was plastered on Dib's face. "Look, I'm not gonna deceive you, okay? If I wanted to, I would fail miserably."

Hesitantly, Dib took the flash drive from Zim's hand, walked over to his computer, plugged it in and opens the only file on the device. Staring at what was before him, Zim, GIR, and Gaz came up behind him. Gaz, looking over her brother's shoulder, spoke first. "And what exactly are we looking at?"

"They appear to be two strands of DNA." Dib answered before turning to Zim and asking, "Human?"

"Only one is," Zim replied, "the other's Irken."

"Seriously," Dib practically shouted. "But they're so similar. How can you tell the difference?"

"The gene that effects appearance is different." Zim pointed to the screen as he said this.

Seeing her brother's surprised expression, Gaz spoke up again. "And this means what exactly?"

"Humans and Irkens are compatible," Dib replied in a stunned voice.

"Again," Gaz's voice was edged with annoyance, "what does that mean?"

Zim and Dib just looked at each other. With a red face, Dib spoke first. "You wanna take this one?" He asked.

"She's your sister," Zim replied, "you should tell her." Crossing her arms, she glared at Zim, who, with a sigh, continued. "This means," his face grew red, which was a strange sight with his green face, as he tried to think of what to say next, "humans and Irkens can have children together."

At that moment, Gaz's face turned a bright red. "Wow," she looked away, trying not to look Zim in the eyes, "so if you and I were to..." She didn't even try to finish what she was saying for both Dib and Zim to understand what she was thinking.

Dib just waved the thought away. "Like that would ever happen." Dib said as he turned back to his computer. Zim looked at Gaz, his face just as red. Soon his eyes wandered to her lips, the memory of the kiss they shared still fresh in his head. Suddenly, and luckily, Dib snapped Zim out his thought process. "Right?" He looked at Zim with a look of warning.

"Uh, right," Zim said, his face so red that you could have sworn that he wasn't green, "probably won't happened." Just then, a thought crossed his mind. A thought that Zim could use against Dib. Smirking his way, Zim continued. "You know, this also means you and Tak can have kids, too."

Dib's eyes shot open as his face grew red. "Wait a minute," he practically shouted, "there's nothing between me and Tak. Nothing!" Zim began to laugh at Dib's outburst, which allowed Gaz to laugh. "Tell him, Gaz!" Dib pleaded with her.

"Right," Gaz laughed, "if there's nothing going on, what do you do in the shower so early in the morning?"

"I condition my hair!" He replied, pointing to his hair, which made Zim and Gaz laugh even harder.

"You know," Zim said, trying to stifle his laughter, "I've heard that too much conditioning can make a guy go blind." It was at that point that Gaz was rolling on the floor, clutching her sides, while Dib's face turned a deeper red. As Zim and Gaz laughed at Dib's embarrassment, they were unaware of a lone ship in Earth's orbit. This ship, though of Irken design, was neither part of the Irken Empire nor the Resistance. It belonged to someone the Tallest thought had died during the first Operation Impending Doom, his name was Rok. Sitting in his captain's chair, this being, once known as the greatest Irken Elite in the empire, ran his plan through his mind once more, hammering out the details so that it would go through smoothly. However, the only unknown variable that would cause a problem was the competence of a single Irken that, from what he had heard had given up on serving the Tallest.

"Omega," he called out to his SIR unit, a dark armored robot with blood red eyes. "Has all the necessary preparations been made?"

"Yes sir," Omega said in an uncharacteristically deep voice compared to its small frame. "The Grand Federation has made contact with their human contacts."

"Are they aware of the reason of our arrival?" The Irken asked.

"The Federation's Commander informed them that they are on a need to know basis." Omega replied. "All they know is that you are here to meet with a contact of yours that is posing as a high school student."

"And do they know how he is?" This was Rok's final question. One that he had hoped would make his job easier.

"Negative," Omega said, relieving Rok of his worries. "The Federation's human contacts know nothing of the identity of your contact."

"Good," Rok smiled, something he rarely did, "if it all works out according to plan, the Irken Empire will be no more." Rok snickered before continuing. "After all, all empires must fall anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"I can't believe this GIR!" Zim practically shouted. "I am still shocked as to how similar they were." Zim laughed as he remembered that night. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a black cat dashed out in front of the two, where it stood, blocking their path. As Zim glared at the cat, he realized who this cat was by its glowing red eyes. "MIMI…" Zim gasped. 

"Hello, Zim." A familiar voice called out from behind them. Both Zim and GIR turned to see a raven haired girl leaning against a wall behind them. 

"Tak," Zim whispered. Tak smiled at the mention of her name. 

"So tell me," she said, "what were you saying about how similar they are?" Zim just stood there, silently glaring at her. "Oh, come on Zim," she chuckled, "why don't you share what you know with me?" 

"That depends," Zim replied, "you still working for the Tallest?" 

"Zim, Zim, Zim," she shook her head, before her face went serious, "I may have vowed to destroy you, but I have been forsaken by the Tallest after you and Dib foiled my plan to replace the planet's core with snack food." Zim laughed. 

"Good times," he smiled. 

"Anyway," Tak continued, "if anything, it opened my eyes to the truth about our 'beloved Tallest!'" Zim could sense the venom in her voice. 

"So," Zim smirked, "this decision has nothing to do with the fact that you had feelings for the human known as Dib." At the mention of his name, Zim saw Tak's holographic complexion turn red. 

"There is nothing going on between us." Tak defended herself, which made Zim laugh. "What's so funny?" 

"Dib said the exact same thing," Zim laughed. "It's obvious that there's something going on." Zim could tell by the look on her face that his remark hit home. 

"It's not like you have nothing going on with his sister." Tak retorted. Zim just shrugged at her comment. 

"True," Zim replied simply, "but I am not ashamed of this." 

"Alright," Tak said furiously, "I get it. Just tell me what you know." Turning away from her, Zim continued on his way to school. "Hey," Tak shouted as she ran after him, "I'm talking to you!" 

"Tell you what," Zim said with a smile, "you prove to me that you no longer work for those freaks, I'll let you in on my secret." Tak tried to understand what Zim meant as they made their way to school. Once they reached their home room, Tak took her usual place behind Dib. 

"Hey, Dib." She said as she sat down. 

"Oh," Dib smiled, "hey, Tak. How've you been?" 

"Not bad," she replied with a similar smile, "a little confused at the moment." Suddenly remembering that Dib keeps taps on Zim, she leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Hey, I think Zim's keeping a secret, you have any idea what that'd be?" She first thing she saw when she whispered into his ear was him shiver, but when she saw his face turn red, she knew he knew something. "Spill it, Dib. What does he know?" 

"That depends," Dib said in a shaky voice, "what did he say?" Tak sat back in her seat with a hmph. 

"He said he wouldn't tell me until I could prove that I wasn't working for the Tallest." She laughed. "Since when did he care if I was working for the Tallest or not?" 

"Apparently since last year." Dib replied as their teacher, Miss Bitters, the daughter of their fifth grade teacher, walked into the room. 

"Good morning, students." She said in a chipper voice. "And welcome to another exciting year of high school." 

"I still can't believe that she's the daughter of the same Miss Bitters." Tak smirked. 

"Now before we begin," she continued, "we have two new guest that will be joining our class this year. Please let me introduce Mr. Rok O'Conner and his personal body guard, Mr. O'Malley." As she said their name, the two most intimidating people entered the room. The first was a young man about the same age as the rest of the class, he wore a black overcoat with its collar up so that it covered the lower half of his face. The man behind him wore a black business suit with a white undershirt, which made his dark complexion darker. He had a black tie wrapped around his neck to make him appear more official. Though it wasn't the suit that made him intimidating, it was the fact that he was larger than any man they have ever seen. Both the boy and the man wore sunglasses that covered their eyes. "Now, I bet you all have some questions about our newest students. So, raise your hand if you have one." Most of the class did, except for Zim and Tak who were frozen in fear. "Go ahead, Keef." Ms. Bitters pointed to a boy near the back of the room. 

"Uh, yeah," Keef asked, "how come he gets to wear sunglasses in class?" As if to answer him, Mr. O'Malley handed a note to the teacher. 

"It appears," Ms. Bitters explained as she read the note, "they are prescription sunglasses. Any more questions?" After answering Keef's question, everyone put their hands down. "Oh well, since there's no more questions," she turns to Rok and O'Malley, "why don't you take the empty seat in the back." As they made their way towards the back, Dib watched them until he noticed Tak's face. 

"Tak?" He said with a worried voice. "You okay?" 

"I can't believe it," she said with a quiet voice full of terror, "he's here. Rok the Conqueror is on Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zim and Tak had been unusually quiet when they arrived at lunch. Gaz had never seen them this way, they looked as if they had seen a ghost. If something had them both spooked, Gaz knew something bad was happening. As they took their seats, Zim next to her, Dib across from her, with Tak next to him. "What's wrong with them?" Gaz asked her brother.

"We got a new student in our class today." Dib replied.

"And?" Gaz pushed the issue.

"He's supposed to be dead," Zim said in a quiet voice. "There is no way that's him. There's no possible way." Gaz put her arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him. It was then that she saw a pair of scary looking people, carrying what looked like a briefcase, heading their way. Once they were close enough, the young man spoke.

"May I join you?" He asked in a polite manner. As Zim and Tak sat there in silence, Dib took it upon himself, being the curious person that he was, gave a slight but cautious nod. As he sat down, the boy nodded towards the large man behind him, who pulled out a small black pyramid from his jacket pocket. He placed the object onto the table and activated it by twisting the top. As it activated, a shimmering field surrounded the group, automatically snapping Zim and Tak out of their terrified state.

"That's a Vocal Dampening Device." Tak said in surprise.

"Correct," Rok replied with a curt nod.

"What's a Vocal Dampening device?" Gaz asked.

"It's a device that does exactly what its name suggest." Zim explains. "It creates a field around a small area that blocks out any noise."

"Is it Irken technology?" Gaz asked.

"No," Tak said, "it's from the Galactic Federation." Finally realizing what was happening, she looked at Rok. "You work for the Federation?" Rok slowly nodded, making take stare at him in disbelief.

"What's the Galactic Federation?" Dib asked, finally saying something.

"It's kinda like the Irken Empire," Tak explains, "only they want to stop Operation Impending Doom. That and the fact that the Federation is led by a council of elected officials."

"So is it a corrupt system?" Gaz asked looking over at Rok.

"Fortunately," Rok replied, "no one can buy their way into one of the Seats of Power. You must promise the people that you will do what's best for the Federation. If you do not, you are forced out of your seat and a new election begins to replace you. It is a strange process, but it allowed the Federation to last for 100,000 solar cycles." He paused to let the information sink in. After a moment, he continued. "Anyway, the reason the Federation sent me here is because they have received intelligence that the Irken Empire has their sights set on this planet."

"What for?" Tak became curious. Since she first arrived on this planet, it had not tactical advantage for the Tallest. It was then that she made a realization. "Wait," she continued before turning to Zim, "does this have to do with the secret you're hiding from me?"

"It appears, Zim," Rok looked towards him, "that you have not been truthful to one in the same predicament as you are." Clearing his throat before continuing. "The federation has reason to believe that the Irken Empire received intelligence that this planet is not as useless as they first thought. It appears that they now know the uniqueness of the human DNA."

"And this uniqueness is?" Tak asked in the same tone Gaz was using the night before.

Gulping, Zim finished Rok's explanation. "Human and Irken DNA a similar." This made Tak's eyes grow wide.

"H-how similar are they?" Tak glanced nervously towards Dib.

"Similar enough to allow breeding between the two races." Zim concluded, allowing Tak's face to turn red once more.

"It is quite funny, the human genetic code." Rok continued. "For you see, it does not only tell you how one can build a human, but it also is a key to tell how to create the next step in their evolutionary ladder."

"What do you mean?" Dib said, looking at Rok.

"You see," Rok explained, "the human race has been met by many advance races in the past. It is the only reason you and your kind are the way they are now. Your genetic code was designed to indicate the next species that you must breed with before you can take the next step. The way it does this is by make your DNA similar to said alien race, which in this case is Irken."

"How do you know this?" Zim stared at Rok in wonder.

"Being a close friend to the Federation's High Councilor," Rok replied, "I have been given Level 1 clearance to all sensitive information."

"And how does the Galactic Federation know this?" Tak was still shocked by what she was hearing.

"The Galactic Federation is the one that is in charge of this program." Rok explained. "It is their belief that the humans, if bred right, can achieve becoming the Higharc." As Rok said this, Zim and Tak's eyes took the size of dinner plates.

"What's the Higharc?" Gaz asked.

"A long extinct race of supreme beings," Zim explained in an awed voice. "One rumored to be able to create vast technological advances without the slightest effort."

"Wow," Gaz's tone became full of awe as well. "And the Federation believes the humans are the key to bringing them back?"

"Indeed." As Rok said this, his bodyguard whispered something into his ear, making him look around. Doing the same, Gaz and the others found out that lunch had just concluded, and everyone was leaving. "It seems our time is up for the moment," Rok said as O'Malley grabbed the device and turned it off. "We will continue this conversation at my place around 4 o'clock? That will give you ample time to get home and finish your homework." Without waiting for a reply, Rok left with his bodyguard in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim sat next to Gaz on the couch in the Membrane house, waiting for the others to finish their homework. It was Gaz's idea for them to do a study group in hopes to get their assignments done faster. Though Zim and Tak were already finished before the end of school, being from a race that was superior in intelligence than their human friends, they agreed to this. Zim had just finished helping Gaz, though he believed that she didn't really need his help. Tak was busy with Dib, leaving them to their own devices. This was the first time he and Gaz actually had time by themselves, and he was nervous. He knew that she might bring up what happened by the fact that she didn't even have her Game Slave out, he just didn't know how to answer her. "Hey Zim?" She finally said after a while.

"Yeah?" Zim gulped.

"I think we really need to talk about what happened." She continued. "I just want to know what you think about this whole thing." Zim went silent for a moment, making Gaz wonder if he was regretting what kissing her.

"How do you feel about it?" Zim asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know," Gaz replied. "To tell you the truth, I'm kinda happy that we did that, but also a little confused by everything that had happened when we were kids. I mean, since I've known you, all you've ever wanted was to take over the world." She gave a slight smile. "I don't know how I feel, but it might make me feel better if I know how you feel."

"I guess it's the same for me," Zim explained. "Whenever I see you, my Squeedlyspooch starts to tighten and wiggle, and when you leave," Zim pauses, unsure how to explain it. "When you leave, I feel empty, like I'm just a husk of what I was." Zim looked to see what kind of reaction his explanation would get from Gaz, which was a blank one. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad, at least not until Gaz started moving closer to him.

"So," she said, not looking directly at him, "have you always felt this way?"

"I believe so," Zim answered, "I even called the Irken Physicians to see what was wrong, but they had no answers for me."

"How long has this been going on?" Gaz asked, moving even closer to Zim, whose face was getting redder by the second.

"Since I first saw you," he replied admittingly as he looked away from her. Now that she was close enough, she cupped his check in her hand and gently brought him to look at her.

"And it's only gotten worse as the days went on?" She asked, no malice in her voice, just utter concern. Zim just nodded. "And when we kissed." Gaz began to inch her face closer to his.

"Yes," Zim replied in a soft voice, "but I believe in a good way. Do you know what is happening to me?"

"Only a theory," Gaz said. She had been close enough that she could almost kiss him. But, as luck would have it, they began to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. As quick as a flash, Gaz move to her original spot, just as Dib and Tak came down.

"What are you guys doing?" Tak asked.

"Nothing," Gaz replied, "just waiting for you."

"Without the TV on?" Dib asked.

"We were just talking, Dib." Gaz said, her tone suggested that she was warning him not to continue, though a glance towards Zim said that she wanted to continue their conversation some other time.

"Well," Tak continued, "it's 3:30. So we best get going if we're gonna make it there by four."

"Do you even know where we're going?" Dib asked her.

"Rok sent both me and Tak the coordinates of his home base." Zim replied as he got up from the couch. "It seems that he is just outside of the city, the walk should take us only a half an hour." He continued as soon as Gaz was on her feet. "So, like Tak said, we should get going if we want to make it there in time." With that, he made his way to the door with Gaz in tow. Dib, when he saw this, gave a sideways glance to Tak, who only shrugged before following the two before them.


	5. Chapter 5

When the gang arrived at the coordinates, their jaws dropped. Standing before them, where once was only a vacant field, was a rather large house. Gaz and Dib couldn't believe that this was set up in just a short time. Tak just glanced at Zim with a look that said that this was just too much. As they walked up to the door, it opened revealing O'Malley. He appeared to be waiting for them. Gesturing them to enter, he waited as they filed in. Once inside, he slowly shut the door. "Wait here." He said in a voice that Tak and Zim recognized.

"Guy's," Tak said as O'Malley left, "I think O'Malley might be a robot."

"To be more precise," Rok said from behind her, "he is a dreadnought class SIR unit, built solely for war." They all turned towards where his voice came from, and it was then that Dib and Gaz understood Zim and Tak's fear. Standing before them as an Irken with the coldest and darkest blue eyes they have ever seen. His antennae were like Zim's, but with a more official style. His uniform was completely different from Zim and Tak's. Its style was more of a battle armor, and it didn't hold any Irken symbols anywhere. "Please forgive my outward appearance," Rok continued, noticing everyone's glances at him, "I felt the need to show my true form. Anyway," he steps aside and gestures towards the stairs, "please follow me. I will explain everything." As he led the way, many questions popped into Gaz's head. However, only one was able to make its way out of her mouth.

"I hope you don't think this is me prying," she said after a moment of trying to figure out the best way of wording what she wanted to say, "but why do you hate the Tallest so much?" Rok silently contemplated her question.

"It does appear that you are in need of an explanation," Rok replied, "hopefully, I can explain this to the best of my abilities." Taking a deep breath, the Irken Elite began his explanation. "Throughout my years as Irk's greatest conqueror, I never questioned the Tallest's command, not even for a second. So when they sent me on my last mission, I set out without a care in the universe. The mission was to destroy the home world of the Galactic Federation's High Council Woman, Taralna Tem. Upon my arrival, my Voot Runner was shot down, as if they were anticipating my arrival. A day later, I had awoken in a strange room. I had come to find out that the home that I was brought to was none other than the one whom I was meant to destroy. But since she was not there at the time, the one in whose care I was placed in was her daughter, Tamatra." Rok let out an audible sigh before continuing. "She treated my wounds and took very good care of me. When I asked her why she did this, she replied that I had saved her from my SIR unit. The reason I did not remember it was because I was concussed." Rok stopped dead in his tracks as he reached towards his collar. When everyone noticed, he slowly lowered his hand and his head. At the same time, his antennae drooped. "Zim, Tak, are you aware that for the Tallest desire our utmost admiration?"

"What?" They both replied at the same time. Rok simply nodded before continuing.

"Like that of a parasite needing sustenance from its host, the Tallest use our admiration to make themselves stronger. They need it to control us." He looked at the group before him. "They only way for them to lose an invaders admiration is if someone takes it away."

"And how would someone be able to do that?" Dib asked.

"By making said invader fall in love with them." Rok said plainly, though his voice sounded as if it hurt. "After which, the Tallest will resort to anything to turn that admiration back to them." Gaz's eyes widened as she connected the dots.

"That's why you hate them," she said after a moment of silence. "You fell in love with the girl who took care of you, and they took her away." Rok looked at her as her comment hit home. With a small nod, he had confirmed what she said was true. Gaz looked at Zim, afraid of putting him through that torture.

"Let me ask you this," Zim said, "was it worth it to betray the Tallest in in such a way, only to have it taken away from you?" Tak elbowed Zim in the gut, muttering something about him being insensitive.

"Was it worth it to actually have that happiness, even if it was short lived?" Rok said, paraphrasing Zim. "Yeah, it was worth every damn second. And if I was given the chance to do it again, I wouldn't waste a single second." Gaz saw Rok's eyes begin to water up. Noticing this, he rubbed them. "Sorry, whenever I think of Tamatra, I can't help myself." It took a moment for him to regain his composure, but when he did, he gave a small smile. "Come," he said to them, "let me show you my training room." Leading the way, Rok brought the group to a set of double doors. Upon opening them, Gaz let out a gasp. The room was split in to two sides, the closest side had a wooden floor and mats set up on the walls, sort of like one of those dojos she had seen on TV. But what really caught her eye was a strange-looking device on the far side of the room. It had a bulky port sticking out of the roof with a helmet and a small handle with a trigger on it, while under it was what appeared to be some sort of treadmill. There was cables reaching out of the port into some computer consoles. "You all are welcomed to use this room as much as you wish. The padded area is for hand to hand combat, whilst the computer area is to train you to use any assortment of weapons, both human and other."

"So it's kinda like virtual reality?" Gaz asked.

"Sort of," Tak replied. "It's an Irken Elite Training Module. It is designed to train people to handle all sorts of weapons in a holographic environment."

"Now if you follow me please," Rok continued, "I shall give you the rest of the tour."


End file.
